The present invention relates to the storage and shipment of articles conventionally packaged and sold in blister packs. A "blister pack" refers to the conventional packaging arrangement including a card, usually formed of medium to heavy gauge cardboard, and a clear, rigid or moderately stiff plastic blister projecting from the plane of the card on one side of the card. The card from which the blister projects extends beyond the edge of the blister in length, width, or both, to provide space on which appropriate graphics can be printed which describe the product and its attributes. The blister itself can contain a single product item, such as a single package of a cosmetic, or can contain a plurality of items such as screws, nails, thumbtacks, and other such items conventionally sold in bulk quantities.
While blister pack items are a convenient method of displaying a product in a store, they present difficulties in shipment, and storage. These difficulties include the uneven geometric configuration and the uneven weight distribution, which prevent convenient stacking. In addition, the sheer number of such items in a given shipment leads to difficulties in counting the items; and if the items are packed loose in a carton for shipment there can be damage to the cards and the blisters. Thus, a need exists for a convenient way of holding a number of blister pack items in a manner in which they can easily and compactly be stored and shipped.